


Hope Where It Seems Absent

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: When Emma and Killian returned to the past, it was not Marian they found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarPurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/gifts).



Belle was alive, but more than that she was now safe. The only hiccup was that the future had been altered to achieve that. Actually, there was another hiccup. It wasn’t Rumplestiltskin that had saved her. The first words she’d uttered when she saw the guards bringing another prisoner in was to ask after him.

 

Even after their disastrous break up, if you could call it that, she loved him. She knew he loved her too. Which is exactly why she asked after him…. But she had been surprised to find that this new prisoner, this Leia, had no information on the Dark One.

 

Instead, Leia had kidnapped her from her prison. When Belle had refused to cooperate, she’d been knocked out. And to top it off, she’d been taken to the future. She sighed, thinking about the years she must have missed with Rumple now that these ruffians had taken her.

 

She asked after him immediately, but Rumplestiltskin had apparently gone out of his mind. Belle had figured that almost immediately, when Leia and Killian seemed hesitant to bring her to him. “Please, what’s wrong with him?” She begged to know, looking at them wistfully. “I need to see him.” she pressed, when they seemed unwilling to give her information.

 

“No you don’t, lass.” Killian retorted. “He’s flipped his lid.” Killian said flamboyantly, looking at her with disinterest. 

 

“I don’t care. I need-” Belle flinched as his eyes flashed.

 

“You don’t need to be associated with him anymore, Lady Belle. You’re safe.” Killian told her.

 

“I was perfectly safe with him!” Belle argued. “Now take me to my- my- oh, take me to Rumplestiltskin or so help me I will scream.”

 

“Ok, lady.” Leia, who turned out to be called Emma, said hurriedly, before Killian could make the situation worse. “But you need to see my son first.” She compromised. “He’s the one who knows-- Rumple best.” She said haltingly.

 

“Very well.” Belle deflated, falling back onto her heels as she waited to be told where to find Emma’s son.

 

“He’s in Granny’s now, probably.” Emma said. 

 

“OK. Thank you, Lady Emma.” Belle gave her a soft smile, before turning on her heel to find Granny’s.

 

She had not expected to see the Evil Queen immediately upon entering the room. She let out a gasp, and the gasp was echoed by a younger, masculine voice.

 

“You’re Belle!” The boy shouted, running up to her.

 

“Yes,” Belle nodded. “Are you Emma’s son?” she asked hopefully.

 

“Yes… How do you know about Emma?” The boy’s brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“She saved me-- but can I tell you the story later? I need to… go…” She flashed a suspicious look in the direction of the Evil Queen.

 

“Oh for all the gods’ sake,” The Evil Queen said under her breath. “Did Captain Guyliner and Emma bring you back from the past?” she demanded to know, walking up to Belle.

 

Belle stood her ground, nodding firmly. “Yes. And you can’t keep me from Rumple any longer --” She started to say, but the Queen began to laugh.

 

“I don’t want to keep you away from him any more, dearie,” The Queen said mirthfully. “In fact, I’ve already done the damage -- so you’re welcome to see him.” She added.

 

“Mom, stop.” The boy frowned. “Belle, I’m Henry Mills.” He added kindly. “This is my adopted mom, and Emma’s my birth mom.” he said, at her confusion.

 

“Okay..” Belle bit her lip, taking in the information. “Can I see Rumple now, please?” she begged Henry, avoiding The Queen’s words until she could bear it no longer. “What did you do to Rumplestiltskin?!” she shouted.

 

“Not me, dearie,” Regina retorted. “You did it,” She smiled. "Or, your death did…” she trailed off meaningfully.

 

“Well I’m no longer on a death sentence,” Belle responded angrily. “No thanks to you.” She turned to Henry apologetically. “Please, what happened to my master after I left him?” she pleaded with him.

 

“Come on,” Henry nodded, rushing over to the table where he’d been sat. “Let’s see… Rumplestiltskin as the beast,” he thought out loud. “I know what happened.” he said at last.

 

“What? Rumple’s not a beast.” Belle said indignantly. “Just tell me where he is and I’ll-” she sighed, suddenly unsure what she could do.

 

“After he kicked you out,” Henry explained in a hushed voice that made her need to lean forward, “Rumplestiltskin curled into himself. The Dark One reigned, and the spinner was silent… Until,” she held her breath at the last word, “Until he found out you’d died.” He finished quietly. “When he found out you’d died at the hands of,” he flipped a page in his book, “Your father, the spinner took over. Only this spinner was heartbroken,” he continued. “So he stabbed himself with the dagger,” he whispered.

 

“What-- what did that do?” Belle whispered, her heart going out to her true love. If only she’d been there, able to tell him how very much alive she was.

 

“The curse left him, somehow. The Book isn’t very clear on that.” Henry explained. “But the Spinner was back, only with no magic - nothing. My mom, Regina, was already given the curse… So she was able to bring us here.” Henry finished. “But the Spinner - Rumplestiltskin - had rewritten his part of the curse. Instead of being the landlord and owning half the town, he became a recluse. No one ever goes to his house.”

 

“Where is it?” Belle demanded to know in the same breath, almost before Henry had finished talking. “I have to see him. Oh gods, he’s a spinner again.. My poor Rumple. He must have been so-” she broke off with a shaky sob. “Heartbroken.” She whispered. All the anger she’d felt about being left for dead had disappeared when she realised that he’d thought her truly dead. 

 

“Come on.” Henry said, standing up and closing the book. “I’ll take you to him. Rumplestiltskin will be so glad to see you, Belle.” he said. “I hope,” he muttered.

 

Belle froze. “What if he isn’t? What if-- What if it’s just the Dark One who loved me?” She panicked.

 

“That doesn’t work,” Henry retorted. “You heard the story - the Spinner was heartbroken, so he’d broken the curse.” he reminded her.

 

“Right.” Belle agreed, calming down under the logic. She took the boy’s hand. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

“Mom,” Henry said, to Emma. “Will you drive us?” he asked politely.

 

“Oh, fine Kid.” Emma chuckled. “You could use a magic user if it ends ugly,” she agreed to herself.

 

Belle flashed an indignant look at Emma. “It will end just fine. He’ll see me, he’ll remember me, and we’ll…. We’ll live happily ever after.” Belle decided out loud.

 

The trio went to the car, which confused Belle, but she said nothing. Her momentary confusion was nothing compared to the anxiety she felt about seeing Rumple again.

 

A few minutes later, a pale blue house came into view. “Rumple does not live here.” She denied. The house itself was beautiful, but it was blue. It didn’t make sense.

 

“Yep. It’s in the Book that it’s the same colour as your eyes,” Henry said nervously, watching her reaction. She blushed. “I knew he’d miss me,” Belle said quietly. “I didn’t expect him to think me dead, though.” she admitted lowly, reverently.

 

“I always laughed,” Henry said suddenly, as if he was repenting for his sins. “Whenever Rumple tried to come out of the house… He couldn’t. It’s like he was agoraphobic.” he told her honestly. “But maybe he just needs your hope!” He bounced up, hope dawning in his eyes.

 

“Agoraphobic?” Belle questioned. “What is--” She did not have time to finish her question. Emma had stopped the carriage- _car_ \- and everyone unbuckled, exiting the car.

 

“Let’s do this,” Henry said, hope causing his voice to brighten. 

 

“Wait,” Belle said quietly. “I want to do this myself.”

 

“Now Belle,” Emma said condescendingly. “Maybe you shouldn’t do this at all.”

 

“Mom, stop.” Henry chided. “Belle is the only person who can get through to Rumplestiltskin.”

 

Belle nodded. Her blue eyes were narrowed with the strength she felt. “Henry is right, Leia - Emma - whatever your name is. If Rumple thinks I’m dead, the only person he needs to see is me.”

 

“Fine.” Emma sighed, clearly agitated to be outnumbered. “Do you want us to wait outside?” she asked.

 

“No, I.. I’ll either go in there, prove I’m real to Rumple and we’ll live happily ever after, or he’ll kill me.” Belle said with a slight shrug. “It’s best if Henry doesn’t hear the latter.” She said, tugging Henry closer. The boy awoke feelings within her; feelings of motherhood, or sistership. It didn’t really matter which it was. Henry comforted her.

 

Henry hugged her tightly. “Rumple would never kill you. You’re his True Love.” he said firmly. “He’ll see that.” He whispered bravely.

 

“Here’s hoping, Henry.” Belle agreed, letting him go. She watched as Emma ushered Henry back into the car before driving off. Belle turned around, facing the blue house with trepidation. Could she do this?

 

Yes. She _had_ to. She took a step forward, and then another.

 

Soon enough she was at the door. She knocked. And she waited. 

 

A few minutes passed, before she heard a tapping. She recognised the tapping to be the sort that a cane would make. She took a deep breath and-

 

The door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Belle noticed was how awful Rumplestiltskin looked. He looked run ragged, and his peachy fuzz had turned into a fully grown beard. She took a step back, stumbling. “Rumple?” She whispered.

 

At her voice, Rumplestiltskin seemed to jolt. “Rumple, it’s ok. It’s me. It’s Belle.” She started to reach out, but he stepped backwards.

 

“You cannae be my Belle.” Rumplestiltskin denied, his accent thick with his pain. “See the truth for yourself then, Rum. I know what you think,” Belle said quietly. “I know that you think I’ve died, and that nearly did happen - but Emma.. She’s saved me. Now I’m here, with you.” She took a step forward.

 

“I killed you.” Rumplestiltskin denied. “By my association.” he explained at her horrified look.

 

“No, you didn’t.” Belle argued. “Please, Rumple. Let me inside. I don’t want to have this conversation on the porch…” she pleaded.

 

Rumplestiltskin seemed to think her request over, before allowing her entrance. He stepped to the side. “What happened?” he queried shakily.

 

“I got captured,” Belle said, watching him warily. “By the Evil Queen.” She walked with him into the living room, where she sat down on the couch - also a shade of blue. 

 

“Regina did this to you?” Rumplestiltskin looked anguished. “She- she killed-”

 

“I’m alive, Rum.” Belle gently reached out, and this time he did not pull back. Her hand met with his cheek, gently as a butterfly kiss. “Please, focus on that for a minute?” she requested.

 

“You’re alive.” Rumplestiltskin repeated. “How?” he questioned.

 

“Emma saved me. Emma and Killian.” Belle said quietly. “I think that’s his name.” She added, hesitantly. “He’s got a hook for a hand.” she shrugged.

 

“Of course … That is the good captain.” Rumplestiltskin held his tongue. Belle gave him a shy sort of smile.

 

“Aren’t you happy I’m back?” She asked, looking up at him hopefully, slyly reminding him of the last time they’d had that conversation.

 

“I’m not unhappy.” Rumplestiltskin’s voice caught at the words. And when Belle looked up at him with something akin to hope in her eyes, he knew his words had gone straight to her heart.

 

“I um, I heard you gave up your curse.” Belle said slowly, gazing up at him in surprise. “Is that true?”

 

“I am not the man that I once was,” Rumple said in response, reflectively. “I kept changing. Hoping that it’d bring you back.” he whispered. “And now…”

 

“Now I am back.” Belle finished, nodding as she placed a gentle hand over his. “You don’t have to change to be the man I want, Rumple.” She quietly said.

 

“I... “ Rumple stammered. “Oh, Belle,” he whispered instead. “I want to be the man you deserve.”

 

“You’re Rumplestiltskin, aren’t you?” Belle responded gently, leaning forward to cup his cheek.

 

“Yes, but…”

 

“No buts.” Belle smiled. “As long as you are still my Rumple, I don’t need you to change.” she swore.

 

“Yours.” Rumple agreed quietly, and gently - hesitantly - Rumplestiltskin leaned forward.

 

They met in a kiss, and Belle knew she never wanted to be anywhere else but in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purp, if you ever keep secrets like your birthday from me again so help me- I'LL GET YOU!
> 
> Happy Birthday friend c:


End file.
